


在我之上的管家先生肉文

by Yusung13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusung13/pseuds/Yusung13
Summary: 管家和少爺的愛情故事
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	在我之上的管家先生肉文

珉奎撲倒明浩後，輕輕地在他耳邊說了一句話:  
「那可不行，答應了，就要遵守約定。放心吧，寶貝，我，會好好實行承諾的～」  
明浩還未來得及反抗，就被珉奎用不知道他從哪兒拿來的手銬把雙手銬在床頭上，眼睛也被珉奎用一塊黑布矇住。  
現在明浩既看不見又動不了，心中十分害怕。  
\--  
當珉奎完成一系列讓明浩臣服於自己身下的動作後，他把明浩身上不需要的遮擋物全部撕開，現在的明浩一絲不掛地展現在珉奎眼下，但也由於身上沒有衣物，身子一向虛弱的明浩很快便感到冷，於是他一邊扭動着身子，一邊說:  
「珉奎呀～明浩冷~」  
本來已經很不容易忍住自己欲望的珉奎，差點因為被明浩的奶音可愛到要不進行前戲就開始了，但因為怕明浩會痛，所以珉奎還是忍住欲望，慢慢開始做前戲。  
\--  
珉奎把不知道從哪裏拿來的潤滑劑打開，倒了一些在手指上，先是把一根手指慢慢插入明浩未經情事的後穴。因為冰冷的手指突然進入了自己的身體，明浩不自覺地動了一動，同時緊閉着嘴巴，希望不要讓人聽到自己的呻吟聲，但從嘴角流出來的呻吟聲，還是被珉奎聽到了。  
「嗯哈……嗯哼～」  
「寶貝，為甚麼要忍住呀？你的聲音這麼美妙，叫出來啊！」  
聽到珉奎這樣說，明浩也不再忍住了，大聲地叫了出來。  
「嗯哈……嗯哼～啊哈…嗯哈~」  
明浩的呻吟聲就像是最好的催情劑，珉奎又把第二和第三根手指插進了明浩的後穴，慢慢地不斷抽插着，明浩的叫聲随着珉奎的動作慢慢變大。  
\--  
珉奎見明浩的後穴已經擴張得差不多，便轉戰小明浩，珉奎用手套弄着小明浩，動作純熟得讓人不敢相信這是他的第一次。在珉奎異常熟練的手法下，明浩很快迎來了第一次高潮。  
\--  
「寶貝，正戲還沒開始呢～你這麼快就射了，等下會有點累的喔～」  
\--  
珉奎說完就放開包裹住小明浩的手，一隻手把鎖着明浩的手銬解開，另一隻手把明浩眼前的黑布扯下來。  
\--  
「寶貝，要好好看着喔～」  
\--  
然後他用雙手把明浩的屁股掰開，把碩大慢慢插入了明浩準備已久的後穴，突如其來的觸感讓明浩不自覺呻吟了出來。  
「哈啊…嗯哼…珉奎…」  
聽到明浩的呻吟聲後，珉奎終於忍不住了，開始慢慢地抽插着明浩誘人的身子。  
\--  
「哈啊…珉…珉奎…不要…慢點…」  
已經獸性大發的珉奎故意曲解了明浩的意思  
「寶貝，是你叫我不要慢點的喔～」  
\--  
珉奎開始更用力和更快速地抽插着明浩，  
明浩不斷高止潮着，身子漸漸沒了力  
經過數百次的抽插，珉奎終於迎來高潮了，  
看見明浩被x後虛弱的樣子，珉奎很是心痛，便抱起了他去浴室，仔細地為他清洗。  
\--  
清洗過後，珉奎把香噴噴的明浩緊緊地抱在懷裏，回到溫暖的床，正式結果了他們這一晚的床上運動。


End file.
